


Returning

by Dominatrix



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Loki is coming back, Post-Thor, There sails my OTP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 08:25:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dominatrix/pseuds/Dominatrix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since Loki was gone, lost somewhere in the depths of Yggdrasil, completely alone and separated from home, possibly even dead, she wasn’t capable of feeling anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Returning

Sif was not desperate.

Not any longer.

Since Loki was gone, lost somewhere in the depths of Yggdrasil, completely alone and separated from home, possibly even dead, she wasn’t capable of feeling anything.

At first she had raged, cried and screamed, had destroyed things and trained her weapon arm doggedly. Now she just felt numb, some kind of empty, as if all of her emotions were used up. Her weakness did not make her feel ashamed, because by now she did not care what her friends thought of her. It was even indifferent to her what Thor thought.

All this did not have any meaning at all any longer. Besides they would not have understood it. They would never be capable of understanding what the feeling was like to lose the person you loved the most. He had just left her, and in the splinter of a moment everything had collapsed. Her courage, her single-mindedness, her hope.

Now she sat alone in front of the armoury, close to the borders of the city, and pondered. In the beginning she had been walking around, aimless like a caged beast, but even for that she had lost her motive. Her dark eyes grew dull when she let her view roam across the shining evening sky and noticed something. Dumb hope spread in her all of a sudden as she sprang to her feet.

Incredulous she looked at the dark silhouette that started to stand out against the horizon. Her walk was insecure, and Sif could see over and over again how the figure trembled but could stave off every time. She would have recognized him everywhere. Perfectly sure that she wasn’t imagining something she started to walk in his direction.

The closer she got the more details she could recognize. His clothes were ripped on countless spots, his face looked tired and strained. She fastened her pace unconsciously to make sure that this was no dream and no delusion too. She just had to be sure that he wouldn’t dissolve in pearl grey wads of smoke the way he always did in the dreams that haunted her every night and stole every opportunity for calm sleep.

At some point it was not enough to just walk or run, she sprinted; she sprinted as if her life would depend on it. Which it, when she thought about it more intense, even did. She didn’t have time anymore; the fear that he would disappear again was too big. The shine in his eyes was dimmed due to his exhaustion, but it was enough to propel Sif and to conjure a small, desperate smile on her lips. While she was sprinting she did not know whether she should fling her arms around his neck first or kill him right away. She decided for the former. Her fantasies for violence had to wait.

She crashed into him and threw herself against him so they reeled back together and almost fell. With shaking knees Sif nuzzled to his chest and could have screamed because of happiness. But when she opened her mouth no cry of triumph left her lips.

“You’re back. You’re really back” was everything that she could manage to get out with a stunned tone in her trembling and weak voice.

“How could I not return if you are still here?” His eyes sparkled as he looked at her tenderly. “Did you really think I could just leave you behind?”

„I was afraid, Loki.“ Shaking she laid her hands on his cold cheeks to ensure herself one more time that he was really there.

“I was so _horribly_ afraid.“

„But now I’m here. And I won’t leave you, I promise. I swear to be there when you need me.“

When he intertwined his fingers with hers and pressed her hands to his lips she shivered. His skin was ice-cold.

“Where have you been the whole time?”

“Lost” he replied lowly. The light broke in his shimmering view and forced tears in her eyes. She had to kiss him to feel him, to understand that he was still there. He felt like he used to, although his lips were colder and his touches harsher. Sif did not care.

They couldn’t go back into town, not in this night. Everything that would have disturbed their togetherness repelled both of them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sif nestled up against Loki’s body that seemed to get warmer slowly. She felt as if her own body had to explode of heat.

“You are really back again” she whispered and stroked his bare, pale skin.

“And I’ll stay here” he promised softly.

Sif was not desperate.

Not any longer.

Because he had returned to her.


End file.
